


Cognoscente

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [381]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: NCIS headquarters lose power.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/17/2000 for the word [cognoscente](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/17/cognoscente).
> 
> cognoscente  
> A person with special knowledge of a subject; a connoisseur.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #096 Electricity.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cognoscente

Thunder sounded. Lightning flashed. Rain poured down outside the window. The electricity flickered and then died.

Tony cursed as did the vast majority of NCIS. They were supposed to have backup generators to prevent things like this. Tony hoped that at least one cognoscente was looking into this and working to restore their power.

Pretty soon everyone was pulling out their phones and texting anybody they could think of to get updates. Those with laptops happily continued working until the laptops ran out of battery as well.

Even phones were running out of battery leaving a bunch of grumpy employees stuck at the Navy Yard while the geeks tried to figure out what was wrong. The last update Tony had heard was that someone was systematically blocking them from getting power from the power plant. They'd get one issue resolved only to have to fix another one.

Most teams had been sent to work from home or somewhere else as the lack of power seemed to be limited to NCIS headquarters. Gibbs refused to do that with his team. Instead they were stuck trying to make progress on cold cases in the dark while waiting for a new case to come in.

Gibbs knew this power outage was targeted and that something major was going down and he was determined to figure out what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
